My greatest addiction An America x reader
by catalinapassion
Summary: So this is based off an Rp I had awhile back. I turned it into a story and changed a few things, but I hope you enjoy.. I suck at summary's and I'm new to writing x-readers


I had been sitting in the library after school with my friends; Amelia, Emily and Alfred (Whom I had developed a crush on). We were sitting in slience and I pushed a pencil back and forth on the table as I looked around at everyone else.

"This place is more packed then usual." I say with a bored expression. Emily sat down her book and looked over at me. "Don't you have something to do (Name)?" She asked pushing her glasses back in place.

We had been assigned a group project on addictions and wanted to get as much of it done now. So we could enjoy Halloween as much as a group of teenagers could. I sighed and layed my head on the table. "I Know, but this is boring." "Maybe you could work on the next part" Amelia suggested from across the table. "Whats the next part? I haven't been paying much attention" I asked lifting my head.

Alfred started to laugh that loud laugh of his. "Dude, do you ever pay attention?" I blushed mostly from embarrassment and glared at him a bit. "I pay attention when I kick your butt in Halo!" I shouted. Causing the Librarian to shush us.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "You two can flirt later." She said harshly causing us both to blush. "Anyway (Name) Explain ways addiction is okay." I thought for a moment. "Well what are some things you guys are addicted to?" I asked.

Amelia thought for a moment. "Video games, Mcdonalds, and torturing my twin." She said smiling towards Alfred, who only rolled his eyes in return.

Emily, being the opposite of the other two said. "Books and probably tea." Alfred being who he was laughs again. "That was the most British thing I ever heard and I hang out with Arthur." Emily glared at the loud American sitting across form her.

Alfred was next. "My addictions hmmm" He thought for a moment. "My addiction is; video games, music,exercising, the number one from McDonalds, and making you smile." At that last part he turned to me.

Emily rolled her eyes."That was touchy. Yet I kept a straight face." Alfred seemed unaffected as he turned towards his sister and our British friend. "I am the best in the world at what I do! And what I do best is make people smile!" He shouted resulting in another shush.

"Is it odd that you and I have the same addictions? Well besides exercising" I asked looking at Alfred. He turned his attention back to me and laughed. "Well said (Name)! That was mainly dedicated to you." He started to blush. "Making you smile is my greatest addiction. So smile."

I couldn't hold back the grin or the blush that was growing on my face. "Aww thats so sweet." I say as I lean across the table and hug him. He hugged me back. "Really! Thanks (Name). You're the greatest.

At that moment I could see Amelia pushing Emily to leave and they rushed over to who knows where probably spying on us.

I let go of him and sat on the table, he grabbed me and hugged me again. "You're just Awesome you know that" I say wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "Aw shucks. Now your making me blush" He laughed holding on to me. "Now if only I had a quarter"

I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked up at him. "You've already made me blush, but why do you need a quarter?" By that time Gilbert, a friend of Alfred's, had decided to cut in."I know it's none of my business," He said in his German accent, leaning against Alfred and I. "But will you ask her out already?! You're taking forever man! Geez!"

Alfred's eyes widened and he jumped back from me a bit. "I. Uh. I. Uh need a quarter for a uh candy machine.Y-yeah thats it" He said nervously. I was blushing redder then I thought possible. "Sweetie* is there something you wanna tell me?" I ask. Gilbert walked away to a table close by.

"I wanted to ask you...If. If you were going to dress up for Halloween, cause if you are. That would totally be badass." He nervously said. At that moment I hopped off the table and could've sworn I heard what sounded like three facepalms and someone whispering 'idiot.'

I giggle a bit. "Yeah I am. But are you sure your ok sweetie? You seem kinda nervous." He looks down and messes with one of his fingers. "Yes...I'm okay." He squeaks out. I lean up and kiss his cheek. "Whatever you say sweetie. So are you going to dress up?"

He blushes a bit darker. "Y-yes.I'm gonna be The Joker from T-the. T-the Dark Knight. What about you?" I started to laugh alittle. "I'm gonna be a kitty*! Although I need to go get a tail to complete the costume."

He seemed to build up some lost courage and kissed me on the cheek. "A Kitty? That's Awesome!" I blush. "I think you as the Joker would be awesome, but I always thought you were the hero type."

"You really think so?" He said laughing. "Well I'm always the hero" He went into a heroic pose."Except on Halloween." I laugh and roll my eyes a bit. "My hero. Well expect on Halloween."

"Yeah, that's me..I'm your hero!" He exclaimed, his entire confidence coming back. "Alright. alright. Now do you wanna tell me what you needed a quarter for?" "Well you see" He started. "This may seem strange, but when I go to sleep. I always dream I'm riding a 25 cent kiddie ride and I lost my last quarter. So I need a quarter for when I go back tonight."

"Ohhh ok" I say and start searching my pockets for a quarter. "Do you really dream your on a 25 cent kiddie ride?" He gives me a funny look."Doesn't everybody?" I lower my head slightly."W-well sometimes." At this point I was blushing like mad. "Gah! Alfred! Why do you have to be so cute?"

He smiled at me "Thats just the way I am." I shrug my shoulders. "So sweetie. I f I may ask. What the hell was Gilbert talking about earlier?" He started blushing darker. "O-oh he was messing around. Don't mind him." He turned his head to the side."thats the last time I tell Gilbert anything." He mumbled.

"Aww to bad" I say blushing and sitting back in my seat. "Cause if a certain hero of mine were to ask me out. I would be ecstatic." I laughed and shrugged. "But since he was only messing around. Oh well"

"Yeah. He was playing around. He's a bit of a comedian and." As if it were a ton of bricks realization hit him. "W-wait what? I mean you would be ecstatic." He gulps nervously. I muster up the most flirty smile I could. "Alfred. How do you really feel about me?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my feet. "(Name). You are what dreams are made of. Each time I see you, I feel such and endless happiness. To describe your beauty, I would need to write a book and create my own language. That's because I like you." He made his confession. I stood there for a moment, only able to blush.

I hugged him and kissed his cheek again. "I like you to Al. Talking to you is the highlight of my day. You make me smile when I feel hopeless. You make me laugh when I want to cry. You make me gld I met you."

He laughed a little. "A guy like me can only dream of being with a girl like you." He placed his hand on my cheek. "So caring, tender and I talk to you I can never say all I want to say. And I don't want to get my hopes up because you deserve someone greater then I" He held me close to him.

I held him tighter and shook my head. "No. I don't want anyone else. Their is no one greater then you. Your my hero, no one compares to you." I cursed my self for sounding a bit whiny.

Gilbert sat in his seat, which was now between Amelia and Emily. Watching the two as they made their confessions. "Here it comes. The moment we've been waiting for." He said.

Alfred held me closer. "Hey (name)? Would you like to go out with me and be my girlfriend?" He asked a hopeful grin on his face."Yes!" I shouted a bit. "Oh my glob*! I would love that. Took you long enough though."

"VICTORY!" He shouted. Then paused enjoying the comfortable silence that had fallen. He gazed into my eyes, then leaned in and softly kissed me. And of course I kissed back.

Gilbert stood up "Finally... .Way to go pal" He said looking towards his friend. The girls stood up and all three of them walked out.

I was smiling and blushing like crazy. "This is the best day ever!" I exclaimed quietly. Alfred hugged me tighter. "From now on everyday is the best day ever. Because now I have you." "awww Al." I say and peck him on the lips.

"Alright. I'm glad you two are together and everything."Arthur, Alfred's friend and Emily's brother said "But seriously. Will you keep it down. Some of use are trying to read." I start packing up mine and the other stuff. "Sorry Arthur, I didn't know we were being so loud."

Alfred grabbed my hand as I flung my backpack on."Come on (Name), let's get out of this library because." he whispered and shouted. " !Here wants to read his book!" I laughed and squeezed his hand a bit."I'm with you sweetie."

We walked out of the library, it had started getting dark and both of use needed to be heading home."Well beautiful, it's time for me to depart for the night." He gave me one last kiss before starting to walk off towards Amelia who had been standing by the edge of the sidewalk. "Sweet dreams princess."

"Good night hero." I said walking backwards towards the direction of my house. Alfred turned to me again. "Good night to you too." He said blowing me a kiss. Which I laughed and returned as Amelia rolled her eyes. He turned and they walked away. I sighed in happiness and started walking home.


End file.
